Jinchuuriki
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: This is a fanfiction that is about Jinchuuriki! And the complaints of lack of ramen. And many more things. Will Naruto be able to get back to his village and time stream? Or will be be stuck with other people whose eyes are full of emptiness and hatred? Or, in the void of nothingness? Find out! ありがとう
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in Konoha is asleep. Dreaming of not being in debt, becoming Hokage, coming up with better ramen recipes, and opening shops in a few hours or so. Some things in dreams can become true, others are just things to give up on. Like paying back debt.

Naruto was no different. He slept like a dead person that moved around a lot and sometimes ended up on the floor as a result. He was partially awake because he had planned to eat his special ramen in the morning. He smiled into his pillow. He frowned, sensing something wrong. _No, no, the ramen is just crying out to be eaten…_he justified his anxiety.

He groggily sat up yawning and stretching his way to be awake. Finally, he rubbed his eyes and looked blearily around his room. He slipped his feet off his bed and stood on the floor, only to slip on all the mess in his room. Trash, some scrolls, dirty clothes, empty ramen cups, chopsticks kunai, shuriken, and a few ryo lay on the floor, just waiting to be stepped on. It seemed like the strewn items were full of malice, like they _wanted_ to make whoever walked in or out not get to their destination, or be late. He shook his head, trying to get his bearings. He got up cursing himself and his untidiness. He walked over to the kitchen, put the kettle on, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and the bowl of ramen. He waited impatiently for the kettle to scream and the water to boil. Still tired, he closed his eyes while sitting up.

"Jeez, the kettle is taking a while," Naruto muttered. He got up and looked if the heat was on. He turned the flame back on.

"How could I forget that?" Naruto sat back down. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

Naruto didn't notice the wires slowing wrapping themselves around him. Or the rogue ninja behind him. Or the slow release of gas that made people fall asleep. He didn't notice because he was still tired and thought it was just fatigue or something. Also because he is a very clueless ninja. As expected, he fell asleep, only to realize something was wrong when he saw no sunlight and the kettle was screaming, and then stopped, as if someone had stopped it. Someone! Naruto was already intoxicated with the gas that he couldn't react. _Dammit! _, he thought. And with that last thought, he was in serious shit. The last thing he heard was a small laugh.

…...…...

Author's Note: Hello! My **FIRST** fanfic! I hope you like it. I know the plot is sorta hazy and crappy, but at least I came up with this rather than the one earlier which was sort of copied from other fanfics. LOL! Chapter 2 coming soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Another Corridor

Naruto looked around. _I know this place. It's my subconscious._ Naruto walked around. He saw the corridor to the Kyuubi. He cringed, knowing its destructive power and hatred. Out of curiosity, he walked through another corridor. He stuck his head in. Suddenly, Sasuke walked by, his shirt torn in two places: the left and right of the Uchiha crest. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to chase him, only to run into an invisible wall. Naruto fell and rubbed his head, grunting.

"What is this? Glass?" Naruto asked the wall. The wall had no response for the young ninja. _Wait, what?_ Naruto thought. He saw his clothes, and they were completely orange. It was his orange jumpsuit from nearly three years ago. Naruto began to freak out. He was screaming and shouting and jumping and waving his arms wildly. Which was to say, a seizure along with noise. Honestly, only he could figure out what he was saying. Naruto sat down hard and caught his breath. He got up and looked around this room some more. He then saw two shinobi running towards the wall. They didn't seem to notice there was a barrier. However, it looked like a man in a jōnin vest and a woman in an apron. They seemed almost desperate to get to Naruto. _Who are they?_ Naruto wondered, cocking his head and half-closing his eye in confusion. The woman first whacked into the wall. Then, she hit the man, which caused him to fall to the floor, and in apparent anger, yelled at him that it was his fault he didn't see it. He just laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. _So I can hear things from the other side of this…wall?_ Naruto thought.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The woman stopped hitting the man. The man then got up and brushed off his clothes. They both turned to him, looking sort of sad and happy.

"Oh, Naruto," the woman said sadly, but smiled a sad smile despite it.

"I see now. That is a secret. You will find out who we are soon enough. However, you must know this: when you wake up, you must get back to your time, and to Konoha. I know you don't understand why, but you must get back," the man said, running his hand through his long blond locks.

"But…I don't…" Naruto said.

"It's ok, Naruto. But, we believe that you can get back. That's because, we-," the woman was cut off by the man.

"Stop. We must not mess up the future. I know you want to say that, and I do too, but let's keep it a surprise, ne? (ne in Japanese at the end of sentences can mean right? or, yeah? Just replace ne with 'ok?' and read it like that. I'm not very good at explaining. Sorry ).

"Yeah, o-ok," the woman said quietly, hanging her head to not show tears. However, she took in a shaky breath that confirmed Naruto's suspicions of her crying.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry. Pretty ladies with pretty red hair don't need to cry. After all, aren't you going to meet me later on or something?" Naruto said, giving them a wide grin.

"Yeah, you're right," the woman said. Still, the man hugged her to him, stroking her hair.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I look forward to meeting you soon," the man said. The man then gave Naruto a smile that was a mirror image of his own. Naruto was somewhat shocked.

"Don't worry. I will get back to the village," Naruto reassured. "And, I—"

Naruto was cut off my the sudden blur of things, which then spun faster until he was awake. He was now not in his mind, but in reality.

He was in reality with other…children. Naruto got up, realizing he was wearing his black and orange jumpsuit, the one that Jiraiya bought him. He was the only one who wasn't a 5 year old.

But that may change…

…...…...

Author's Note: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Forgotten (like Shino) Disclaimer

Author's Note: Was reading some Black Butler fanfictions and I forgot my disclaimer. Sorry Kishi. (Grrr KISHI! WHY?)

I don't own Naruto at all unless Kishi gives it to me.

Kishi will pay…

For

All

The

People

Killed

In

The

Manga

*sob*

(haha, I'm such a wimp, LOL!)

Real Chapter 3 coming up, but it will be called chapter 4 or something.

-Kakashihasnicearms


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looked a little more carefully around. There were eight other children around him. They stood or sat down. Naruto recognized one of them immediately. _Gaara!_

Naruto sat on his knees at eye level with 5-year-old Gaara.

"Gaara, do you know where we are? Or how we got here?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't. But, I think I was gassed or something. I should've been able to counter that, as a Kage. I don't know how I was taken down so easily, but this doesn't look right. This enemy…who is he?

"Ok then. I'm going to look around for a door," Naruto got up and suddenly felt the world getting bigger. He looked at his clothes. It was his white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it, and blue shorts. His eyes widened. Suddenly, a man appeared.

"Who wants dangos?" the man asked, smiling and kneeling on one knee. A few kids walked over and took a few. The man left the plate of dangos on the floor, and disappeared. _I guess there's no door._ Naruto thought.

This went on for weeks.

Naruto was only living on the hope of seeing a bowl of ramen. It didn't have to be Ichiraku, but just a regular bowl. Even one from a terrible restaurant. Or lying out in the open just waiting for someone that desperate to take a bite. _I'm that desperate. Ramen…ramen…where are you?_

The man came back in.

"Who wants da—" He was cut off by Naruto charging with a rasenshuriken in hand and two other kage bushin. The man frowned slightly, then smirked. Suddenly, Naruto was frozen in the air. Not with ice surrounding him, just stopped. Even the rasenshuriken stopped. The bushin disappeared, though.

Gaara had no sand to defend Naruto. However, he knew enough taijutsu to at least help Naruto out. Killer Bee was being useless by rapping in the background about dangos and Naruto and jutsu and other things. Yugito Nii popped a nerve on her head. A few more appeared.

"Bee, just stop. It isn't helping," Yugito muttered. Bee then took that cue and started rapping about her. _Why can't this guy just shut the fuck up?_ Yugito wondered.

Han, Roshi, Yagura, Fu, and Utakata just stood, shocked at Naruto's outburst. Then more shocked at someone trying to help this, this idiot. Utakata sighed and made more bubbles. Fu smiled to herself and continued to watch the battle. Han, Roshi, and Yagura were indifferent.

_Naruto's right. We can't just live on dangos I wouldn't have done what Naruto did, but we need some vegetables, or fruit or something else, _Gaara thought.

Gaara continued to try to fake punch him to draw his attention and at the same time, kick him, but to no avail. The man just knew it coming. He took Naruto and Gaara by the back of their shirts and disappeared.

…...…...

Author's Note: Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoyed! I don't own Naruto. Chapter 5 (according to fanfiction) coming soon.


	5. Mainly follows Gaara in this Chapter

Gaara and Naruto hung a few inches off the ground. Gaara had somehow turned back into his Kage height, wearing his red vest and black pants. The tips of his feet now brushed the ground, barely. Naruto was still little and thrashing around, trying to get free, but was just tiring himself out. Gaara smirked in his head, seeing the guy who went up against Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, Kakuzu and Hidan of the Akatsuki, and many others. To think that this strong of a ninja would be bested by a waiter of dangos, is very interesting, amusing and disappointing. He silently sighed.

His train of thought was suddenly stopped as the ground was felt beneath his feet. Naruto fell harder and was yelling at the dango man for dropping him on the ground. He ended his yells with a pout. Naruto suddenly stopped and his eyes widened and mouth slightly open. He sat hard on the ground with an audible thud. He breathed out and stood up. _Those eyes,_ Gaara thought. _They look just like…_

Naruto looked at the man and Gaara many times with fear.

"Are you two…going to…say the same things as they do? N-no, just get away…get away! Get away from me!" Naruto stuttered. _What? Why is he acting like this? Doesn't he know me? That we're…friends. Doesn't he? What happened just now. It's like he just lost his memories completely. Like time is unraveling, and he's the epicenter. If that's correct, then how? Why would someone want to take away the memories? It must be fun, like for whoever's enjoyment. Watching a frightened child scream and struggle. Struggle for…what? Acceptance? Then, if that's it…then all he knows, is his time in the Leaf as their Jichuuriki. Oh, no. He won't be any use. Neither will I. I mean, I could find a way out, but with this guy able to just _stop_ us in the middle of anything, it would be quite a challenge. Almost as much as that Deidara guy. Wait, if this isn't correct, then maybe he lost his memories temporarily, like hitting your head after falling at a high height, a mild amnesia. Going back further, perhaps the man already had a jutsu executed, but it took a little time for the jutsu to work. After all, that is some thick idiot I'm talking about. The yelling must've also been from the feeling of the jutsu slowly taking away the memories. Naruto must've been yelling to block off the strange feeling of losing something in your mind. The jutsu must've activated when he froze us. If so, then could it happen to me? I doubt it, since whoever dragged all the Jinchuuriki here didn't take as much interest in Naruto than me. Naruto did fight back first, with fire and determination. And, he got froze first. Thinking this over, what if the memories aren't lost, but-_

Gaara's careful analysis was cut short* because the door that had magically appeared opened to a dark room. Like the night sky, but no stars. He turned his attention to the dark room. Gaara looked back at Naruto and the man. The man was gone. Gaara looked back at Naruto, still quivering.

"Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you. I will protect you. Ok?" Gaara knelt on one knee, eye level with Naruto. "Here, hop on," Gaara turned around, beckoning Naruto to get on his back. Naruto looked a little suspicios of Gaara, but still accepted his offer. He hopped on, and Gaara . Gaara opened the door slowly and readied himself for whatever might he behind this door. Naruto clutched Gaara's shirt and whimpered.

"Naruto, it's going to be ok. We will face whatever is behind this door head on, if needed. We're shinobi, of the Sand and Leaf. Most of all, we understand each other's pain and, we're friends," Gaara turned his head to the right and looked at Naruto with a smile. Naruto smiled a very small smile. It was the kind of smile that was almost unnoticeable. The two turned to look at the black abyss, readying themselves. Gaara repositioned Naruto on his back and took out a kunai.

…...…...

Author's Note: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Next chapter up soon.

*sorry Gaara fans, but to cheer you up, he had 276 words in the contingent thought speech thing and his name typed out 18 times. Awesome! Gaara is amazing. So is Itachi. And Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya. And Neji. And Kiba. Sorry, going a little fangirl. (if you agree, or disagree with any of these fangirl habits, feel free to PM me if you want to do so, or to criticize or whatever).

Random: (if you get this, it isn't)

What

Why

How


	6. Chapter 6 (not real one thoughsorry

Just a warning, nothing serious:

I have decided to do two stories at once. But the other story will be a mix of one-shots and two-shots. Although, I feel like I'm going to regret this because it's really hard to remember what is happening in my first fanfic. That's because, I forgot if the dango man also froze Gaara. But, the story won't be changed at all by that. Both Gaara and Naruto appeared in that room (it was a room, sorry to not explain. Also, the room was basically white with nothing else, then the door to 'somewhere' appeared 'magically').

I haven't really come up with a name for the one and two shots fanfic yet. But, this is just a heads up. Any of you can see what my stories are. I think that's it.

-Kakashihasnicearms


	7. Regret

Gaara and Naruto peered into the dark room. Gaara turned around to see if the door was still there, but it wasn't. Gaara sighed inwardly and saw writing appear in the place where the door was. It was in kanji, katakana, and hiragana. However, it translated to:

"Sorry to close the door on you two. Actually, it was more of a portal, or a teleport, if you will. But, just think of it as a door. It was closed to keep it from getting out. It?, you ask? Well, you'll find out. Kind of hard to miss. Just to level the playing field, your gourd and a few ninja tools are around you somewhere. And, there's something else…hmm, I forgot. Oh well. You'll probably survive. Probably. I mean, you are the Kazekage. You're pretty hard to kill. Good luck, you two."

Gaara sighed inwardly again and turned around, sensing something dangerous*. He tightened his grip on the kunai in his right hand.

"Hang on Naruto," Gaara warned. Naruto mutely nodded. Gaara hear a battle going on between some people in the distance. However, there was an even greater danger right in front of them. Gaara's eyes widened at his answer as to what the danger could be. _No way…we couldn't have possibly made it in Naruto's…I guess this is what they meant by doorway. That leaves a few more questions. I guess they'll be answered soon._

Gaara stuck out his hand, summoning the sand gourd to him. Gaara had the sand hover around him, except in front of him, for in the dark, covering your eyes in the presence of the enemy was not necessarily the best idea. Gaara walked into the most dangerous feeling corridor.

"Ah, so I have another visitor. I was getting bored."

"You're the Kyuubi," Gaara said coldly. The Kyuubi smiled at him.

"So you know me?"

"Yeah, you're kind of hard to forget, since you were sealed into Naruto, my friend," Gaara said flatly.

"Well, I want to travel the world. Kill some villages in the meantime," the Kyuubi said. "So, I need to have my seal removed."

"No. As much as I would like to have Naruto removed of the burden of being a Jinchuuriki, I can't have a tailed beast, especially you, roaming around the world."

_I love regret. It just gives me an opening in their hearts,_ the Kyuubi thought.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. _What is he thinking? _

"Ah, that should do it. Now, I needed entertainment. So, I decided to utilize the other corridors."

Gaara turned around to see two shinobi. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. Naruto whimpered again and tightened his grip on the hem on Gaara's shirt collar.

"Onii-san. I'm scared. W-who are they?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Forgive us. Onegai!**" a woman's voice cried.

"It's ok Naruto. It's going to be fine," Gaara said to Naruto, turning to him to give him a small smile. It was fake. It was one of Sai's smiles. It was reassuring.

…...…...

Author's Note:

*sorry that's so tacky. But the synonyms that came up were even tackier.

** Onegai translates to informal version of Please

Sorry this is such a sucky chapter! No promises it will be better next time. But,

I'll try.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara stood for a second, very shocked. He stood sort of dumbstruck. He then regained his composure.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama*. Dōzo yoroshiku,**" Gaara said. He allowed a bit of shock to flash on his face. "Why are you here? And how?"

"Well, when I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto,"—_which I regret***_ —"I put some of my chakra into the seal so I could stop the seal from fully breaking, which would cause the Kyuubi to revive. I also did this so I could meet Naruto someday. The 'how' part on how I'm here even though the eighth tail hasn't sprouted and the seal is still holding, I don't know," Minato said. He moved his head to the side a little so he could see the little lump that was slightly shaking on Gaara's back. The shaking stopped and little fingers moved back a bit. Gaara turned his head to look at Naruto as well. Gaara gave him a genuine smile and said, "You don't have to be afraid of _this_ guy. But, the other person who just yelled out…I don't know. I mean, I've never met that person before."

"Should we be afraid, Yondaime-sama?" Gaara asked.

"K—" Minato was suddenly cut off, mainly because he was just knocked down by the person rushing forward.

"Give him to me. Now!" the woman yelled. Gaara flinched and was confused as to what to do. "Did you hear me? Give him to me, or die!****" the woman said again, with waves of killer intent radiating off her. Even her blood red hair floated and her eyes sparkled with evil intent.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. _I wasn't able to hear Yondaime's answer. I should be cautious anyway. _Gaara thought.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Why? What do you mean, why? If you mean, why do you want to die, I don't know! You must have a death wish, dattebane!" the woman said.

"O-o-onii-san! This lady! S-she's scaring me! M-make her stop! Please!" Naruto whispered through tears of fear.

The woman didn't hear Naruto's pleas. She was too busy threatening Gaara to give Naruto to her. Minato got up and brushed himself off. He walked out of the room to get his cloak that said, 'Fourth Hokage'.

Gaara didn't like the way things were going. He was being threatened, the Fourth Hokage was nowhere to be seen, and Naruto was having a breakdown. The way he saw it, the woman was a threat. And, a force to be reckoned with. Gaara moved all the sand to be directly above him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really want to fight?" Gaara asked coldly.

"I will unless you give Naruto to me," she said quietly.

"Then it's a fight you're going to get," Gaara confirmed his suspicions. "Naruto, hang on tight, ok?" Naruto nodded and tightened his grip on Gaara's shirt.

The woman raced forward with a chakra infused punch. _Now that I think about it, it won't really be a fight. I still have the sand protecting me. _Gaara thought. Gaara stood expressionless with his arms crossed while the woman tried to land a punch on him. However, it was to no avail because all she would hit was sand. He could see she was getting worn out, frustrated, and very angry.

"You asshole! Let me land a punch on you, dattebane!" the woman yelled. She stopped and thought: _That sand is fast. I have to be faster!_

Suddenly, multiple copies of her began to run from all different directions. Gaara felt a slight tap on his head. _She got through? How? She doesn't look that fast to me…_

Gaara then surrounded himself and Naruto with sand, making it pitch black. Gaara set Naruto down so he could stretch. Naruto yawned and clung onto Gaara's right shin.

"Onii-san, it's so dark. I can't see anything," Naruto stated the obvious. Gaara smiled a little, finding this to be funny since, even at 5, he's the same thick idiot as when he's 16.

Gaara looked on as the woman continued to try to get in. Naruto yelled out as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gaara swiftly picked up Naruto and put him on his shoulders. A little bit of light poured in, then darkened because a face was blocking the way. Gaara lifted up his arm and summoned the sand to block that hole. The darkness was soon restored.

…...…...

Author's Note:

Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter up. But, now you have it.

* Lord Fourth Hokage

** translates to 'pleased to meet you' or 'nice to meet you' or 'please regard me favorably

*** Minato was thinking

**** That was just funny because the Mizukage is saying that a lot. She's so awesome.

New chapter will take awhile. (Summer reading and stuff).

Review or whatever you like on this story.

Sorry to everyone who thinks this story as a whole is confusing. But, pretty much everything will be cleared up soon. Eventually. Somehow…

(^-^)


	9. Kyuubi's Plan's Screwed

A/N probably will do the one shots after this story is finished…I think. Also, the kyuubi's plans just got fucked. Read this chapter and you'll get it...I hope.

Gaara stood in the dark with Naruto clinging to his shin. Gaara smiled in his head a little. That's because Naruto, a cute little 5-year-old, was clinging to a Kage's leg, with absolutely no hesitation. Gaara continued to watch with his eye made of sand, invisibly connected to the optic nerve; the third eye. Gaara frowned. The woman was much more fierce that he had anticipated. More and more light flickered in and out of the sand ball. Now, the light lasted several seconds. The woman was getting in.

He then felt a hard tap on his head. Then his shoulder. Then, both at the same time. Gaara's eyes widened. _No way. The only people that have been able to land hits on me, bypassing my sand shield, were Lee and Naruto. Come to think of it, didn't that woman say 'dattebane'? And, Naruto says 'dattebayo'. Plus, if I think about it, Naruto and the woman outside have the same face, and right now, the strength to back up strong words, or actions…perhaps. . . ._

Gaara grabbed Naruto by his shirt, which if he hadn't Naruto would've been dragged out of the sand ball by the woman outside.

"Onii-san, who is she anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Good question. You want to find out, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah."

Gaara destroyed the sand ball and had the woman now confined with sand all around her, holding her arms and legs still. However, she still screamed and yelled in protest.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?! I'M THE HOKAGE'S WIFE! UZUMAKI KUSHINA! ALL I WANTED WAS TO HOLD MY SON! but... I guess the Kazekage's brat wants to keep him. WELL, I AM NOT HAVING ANNNNNNYYYYYY OF THAT! I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME, THEN I WILL KILL YOU!

NOW,

GIVE

ME

NARUTO!

~dattebane!" She yelled.

Gaara stood still, narrowing his eyes. _I was right then. This is his mother. I had no right to keep him from her. However, she was the one who started this. If only she had said she was his mother in the first place, I would've gladly let her hold him. But now, this has gotten out of hand..._

Gaara knelt to let Naruto off his back. He then sat on his knees, eye level with Kushina.

"If only you had told me that he was your son. I wouldn't have put up a fight to prevent that from happening. I know now that I have no right to keep you from him. However, I am the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato. So, not really _his_ brat anymore," Gaara informed.

"Hmph. Why do you even have my Naruto with you anyway?" Kushina asked.

"Well, all the Jinchuuriki have been brought here for some specific purpose. We don't know how or why. Naruto and I are not with the other Jinchuuriki because the man who gives the nine of us food transported us here, to Naruto's mind," Gaara stated. Kushina bit her lip when he was saying this. Gaara put the sand back into the shape of a gourd and shifted it on his back. Naruto clung to his leg, hiding behind Gaara's strong leg.

_So, that's my mom? She is really scary. I can't believe she's my mom. She is just as scary as the villagers. I've seen Sasuke's mom. She is so nice to him. N-no way can this terrifying lady be Mom. _Naruto thought, wrapping his arms tighter around Gaara's leg. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see someone as scary as the villagers.

Minato came running in. It only looked even cooler because a white cape with red flames on the edge danced behind him.

"Kushina! What's happened? I heard you and I thought there was something wrong," Minato said quickly. She didn't respond.

"Hey, Kushina-chan? Are you ok?" Minato knelt and lifted her head, looking into her eyes with concern. Her eyes were red and puffy. She then promptly punched him. He flew to the end of the room, where a loud thud was heard. Naruto looked up and ran over to see if, what he thought was his dad, was ok. Naruto shook him, and then pulled his arm. Minato sat up, rubbing his back, cringing. He opened his eyes, to see Naruto holding his hand and pulling weakly. Minato smiled. Laughed, even. Minato picked up Naruto and hugged him. _Oh, if only I had lived to see Naruto this cute._

Minato put Naruto on his shoulders and walked back to Kushina at a leisurely pace, filled with joy at having his little son on his shoulders.

"Are you really my dad?" Naruto whispered in his ear. Minato stopped dead in his tracks.

Naruto was now airborne. Mainly because Minato had thrown him upwards.

"Yes!" Minato answered as Naruto plummeted down. Minato caught him. After some more walking, Minato stood in front of Kushina. Minato gave a mirror image of Naruto's trademark smile. Naruto sort of hid behind Minato, but was slowly peeping his head out of his father's shadow. Naruto gave a small smile to Kushina. Kushina glared at Minato.

"You," Kushina started.

"Me?" Minato asked, pointing to himself.

"Left," Kushina finished the sentence.

"Well, I thought since Naruto was here with his friend, and you, everything would be fine..." Minato trailed on.

"Well, it wasn't! You idiot!" Kushina yelled. She stood and hugged him.

You could see the multiple question marks now hovering above Minato's head. Minato's marks disappeared and he hugged her back. Naruto was tugging on Minato's cape, more and more urgently as time passed. Minato and Kushina let go and sat on their knees, more or less eye level with Naruto.

"Both of you, you're getting see-through," Naruto said a little choking on his words. "That means that Mom and Dad are going to leave me alone. Just like in the village. T-there will be no one to protect me from _them_."

Gaara was still standing there, with his arms crossed and a nerve popped out when Naruto said that he was going to be alone. _What? Is being a friend with the leader of the Hidden Sand Village not good enough?_

Kushina's face started to contort into sadness. She hugged Naruto tightly, as if she was trying to explain that because she will always be in his mind, she will never let go and he will never be alone. Naruto hugged her back after a moment of shock. He then plucked out one of her many strands of bright red hair. She flinched and let go, giving him a confused look. Naruto didn't notice. He was busy tying the ends of her hair in a bow-knot. However, he was failing miserably. Minato took the hair strand and tied it for him. Naruto smiled at him. Minato slipped the now circle of hair around Naruto's head. Naruto gave his trademark smile.

"I wanted to keep a memory of you," Naruto said. "It's Mom's pretty hair, and Dad tied." Minato and Kushina exchanged looks, knowing that Naruto was now the second person that complimented her hair.

"Oh! Before you guys leave, I want to show you a jutsu that Iruka-sensei taught us how to do, but I'm not very good," Naruto said.

"Show us," Minato said. Gaara looked over. _I wonder if this kid was good at jutsu when he was little. I guess I'll find out._

"Clone jutsu!" Naruto weaved the hand sign, but only floppy clone even paler than Sai came, then fell over. Naruto smiled a little and scratched the back of his neck. Gaara smiled a little. _Wow. Naruto sucks.* To think he'd become as powerful as he is now._

…...…...

*well, I wanted to experiment with OOC (out of character) characters (Ha! repeating character! Wow. I really am making references to everything I do...in this case; it's a Doctor Who reference, for any of you that watch Doctor Who. If you remember that episode)

STORY WILL BE ON HIATUS UNTIL NOTED. NOT THAT LONG, BUT SCHOOL IS STARTING AND I HAVE JAPANESE CLASS, SOOOOOOOO, YEAH.

Sorry about that. However, I will try my best to upload a new chapter every two weeks or so. Till next time,

-Kakashihasnicearms


	10. Noodles

The Kyuubi wasn't very happy. In fact, he was downright fucking pissed off.

"You!" the Fox yelled.

"Who?" Naruto, Gaara, Minato, and Kushina asked.

"Hokage...come over here..."

"No."

By this time, Naruto was totally freaking out. He was shaking and no one noticed, except for Gaara, who noted it, but was too busy focusing on the huge, angry, tailed beast. Kushina noticed, and picked him up and held him close. Minato held Kushina and Naruto both. Minato and Kushina were still slowly fading. All four were watching the Kyuubi with a mix of distaste and caution. The Kyuubi got tired of waiting. He grabbed Minato and Naruto with his red chakra.

"Ahhhhhhh! Dad! Mom! Gaara!" Naruto yelled and squirmed in the red chakra.

"Kyuubi, what do you want?" Minato asked in a level voice.

"Out," Kurama answered.

"No," Minato answered.

Fear began to spread through Naruto's mind and body. He was gritting his teeth, begging for someone to help him. _Please. Someone. Help me._

Jiraiya scratched his head. He opened his left eye, scowling a little. _I was having a good nap. And wonderful dreams about wonderful women. Next thing I hear is Naruto yelling about something. Wait, where the hell am I anyway? Hey! It's Minato!_

Jiraiya began to wave. He stopped, seeing Minato in some red chakra. Jiraiya huffed and stomped over.

"Damn it, Minato. What kind of trouble have you got into? You have yourself, your wife, Gaara, and...is that Naruto?" Jiraiya faltered.

"Hehe, sorry Sensei. Yeah, this is Naruto. I don't know why, but he came into his mind as a child. I've been watching him and his life pass me by through his eyes. He's 16," Minato chuckled, despite the predicament he was in.

Naruto shut his eyes tighter. However, he saw a heavily built man with white hair and two red blood streaks on his cheeks. He opened his eyes some more.

_I...know...that...man? Do I? He looks..._

Naruto changed back into a 16-year-old. At the sight of the third person to die for his sake. At the very sight of his Shishou (master), he changed. It was odd indeed.

"Naruto! I knew it!" Kushina was head over heels in joy at the sight of her young man.

"What? Huh? Kyuubi! Put me down! Put my dad down too!" Naruto began to scream.

"You're!" Kushina started.

"What?"

"SO!"

"What?"

"Handsome!"

"Oh. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahah

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha..." Naruto began to laugh uncomfortably, scratching his neck.

"I think I should help out, Jiraiya, you want to help out too?" Kushina asked, winding up her arm.

However, the Kyuubi's chakra had already been suppressed because Gaara had pushed it back with his sand.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his butt and stood up.

"Naruto, let's go," Gaara said a little sharply.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." _You have been not even acknowledging my presence! Stupid Naruto. I don't even know how I'm friends with that idiot. Oh well. I need him to get all the other Jinchuuriki out of this place._

"Ok! See you later, Mom, Dad, Pervy Sage!" However, Minato and Kushina were holding hands, waving, and disappeared. Naruto held tears back. Jiraiya patted him on his back so hard that he was slapped to the ground. When Naruto got up, his face and body imprint were very visible on the floor.

"See ya later, brat!" Jiraiya laughed and walked back out of the corridor and went back to another to go back to his nap.

"Hey!" Naruto was annoyed his Master would call him a brat, but he called him Pervy-Sage, so it evened out.

Naruto and Gaara walked out of Naruto's subconscious, but only to find themselves waking up in cold sweat, strapped to a cold, pale green leather chair. Naruto's anger and curiosity peaked. Gaara was equally curious, but not angry.

The straps suddenly disappeared. In replacement, two bowls of steamy dipping noodles came. Naruto almost fainted from shock, happiness and a cousin of ramen, and absolute disappointment. Gaara walked over and sat next to Naruto, bringing his bowl over as well.

"Naruto, don't eat it," Gaara warned.

"Hah? I hasht antd amn. Horry, I az asht hangary..." Naruto's face was stuffed with the noodles. Naruto promptly spat out the noodles.

"Ugh! This is almost as bad as dangos! I really miss Ichiraku's dipping noodles...even though those aren't ramen..." Naruto whined. "Wait, what? Why not? I mean, I know it tastes terrible, but why else?" He now had a sort of angry and curious look, angry because of the terrible noodles and curious because of what Gaara had to say.

"Look at it," Gaara motioned to the noodles.

"What about them?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the color."

"Huh?"

A nerve popped out of Gaara's head. He let out a silent breath.

"Ok, so you know how my hair is red, right?"

"Yes..."

"However, it is not the bright red that is the official red. Mine is a darker red. It's a darker _shade_ of red."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with gross noodles?"

"Well, the noodles are supposed to be tan, a _darker_ shade of yellow. The broth is supposed to be either clear or very light yellow. Look at them."

"So? I eat ramen every day. I know that."

"Well, the noodles are a very light blue and the broth is light orange. Don't you think that's strange? And..."

"Yeah. Wow, Gaara. You're so smart. There's your amazing deductive skills again!" Naruto gave him his huge trademark smile, a ghost of the Fourth Hokage's.

Gaara smiled inwardly. Him smiling would make the situation of the strange noodles and them being wherever they were, less serious.

"And, what?" Naruto asked.

"The noodles are moving."


	11. The Noodle is Moving

Behind the noodles on his face, Naruto's eyes widened. For a moment, he did nothing, with his mouth slightly agape. He then suddenly began screaming. Out of stupidity and his usual Naruto-ness, he made shadow clones and they too, began to scream and run around.

Gaara closed his eyes, gritted his teeth as multiple veins throbbed on his forehead. After a few more moments, they grew bigger, got redder as they throbbed in and out. Gaara thought it over and came to a conclusion: getting angry wouldn't solve the problem. However, nothing can be created or destroyed. Following that rule and thinking this over more, his anger did dissipate somewhat. He also needed to calm Naruto, or make him stop screaming and running around (like that would solve anything). He sighed as he got up. He needed something to take his anger out on. His target: Naruto. He summoned sand to rise and whacked all 100 Narutos with it. After ninety-nine poofs and grunts of surprise, the clones met their demise.

"Keh!" The real Naruto said as he hit the floor. "Gaara! What was that for?!"

Gaara didn't respond. The throbbing veins disappeared as he opened his eyes and inspected the noodles further. He took one of the chopsticks and poked one of the noodles. Upon the impact, it was pushed back a bit and dove under the rest. Some of the other surrounding noodles either tried to leap up and attack Gaara (failing miserably) or swam down following the injured noodle. Gaara frowned a little, disturbed by this strange noodle action.

"Gaara! Hey! What was that for?!" Naruto said, towering over Gaara, frowning severely with his hands on his hips.

"I needed you to calm down. Look," Gaara gestured to the noodles. He poked another and the same as before happened.

"Ew...Gaara, why the hell did you do that? That's disgusting," Naruto cringed and sat down next to Gaara.

"I wanted to see something," Gaara explained.

"Well, you saw what you wanted to see, so let's get out of here."

"Naruto, do you see anywhere that could be an exit?"

"No. But I can find it! I bet that stupid dango guy hid it somewhere! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Twenty Narutos appeared and ran around trying to find an exit.

Gaara decided to wait until Naruto got tired or he found a way out. He sometimes had his sand go out and search for one on the ceiling. However, there wasn't one on the ceiling.

One hour later...

"Gaara! I found the exit!" Naruto smiled triumphantly, as if he had just won some one-of-a-kind prize.

Gaara opened his eyes. He had dozed off, allowing Naruto to find an exit. He also needed to build up chakra from his clash with Kushina.

He stood, brushed himself off, and walked over to Naruto. Naruto undid the jutsu after Gaara had woken up.

"Gaara, I need your sand to open this."

However, before doing that, Gaara laid down and put his ear to the "5x5" square and focused his chakra. He heard very quiet talking. When I open this, I have to be as quiet as I can.

Gaara summoned his sand out of the gourd and went all along the perimeter of the opening. He lifted it very slowly. He gently placed it behind him and Naruto peered down.

"Gaara, look! It's the other Jinchuuriki!"

"You're right. Shh, they might hear us and then the dango man might do something worse than putting us in your mind," Gaara said flatly. Although, I think I would rather stay here than go back to Naruto's mind. His mind is like him. Very unpredictable.

"Hey! I made that especially for you, stupid!" a voice yelled from behind Naruto. Naruto was picked up (again) by the back of his shirt by the dango man.

"You!" Naruto kicked him and got out of his grip. Naruto summoned a hundred more copies of himself and Gaara readied his sand. Five of the clones fought the dango man with taijutsu, trying to prevent him from doing the crazy jutsu that freezes them. One clone tried to deliver an uppercut to the jaw, but poofed away. Within that poof, another Naruto tried to get behind him and punch him, but the dango man turned around and tripped him. That clone also poofed away. Many Narutos tried to throw rasen-shurikens, kunai, shuriken, and clone Narutos with rasengans in some of their hands. The dango man seemed to have very good dodging abilities. However, he did not see the blue noodle rolling toward him. Noodles do not roll more than a couple millimeters. However, with Naruto distracting him, the noodle quietly made its way to him. Roll roll roll…

The dango man had just dodged yet another rasengan and very quickly sidestepped to avoid being hit by another rasengan aimed at his back. Naruto began to pant and undid the jutsu. However, the noodle had just reached the man. The dango man seemed to be completely oblivious to this fact.

"Heh, tired already? I heard you have excellent stamina," the dango man taunted.

"Shut...up," Naruto said between breaths.

"Oh, have I angered the Kyuubi's vessel?" The dango man had hit a nerve.

"SHUT! UP!"

The dango man grinned and continued to taunt Naruto. Naruto argued back, scowling, trying to speak louder and louder, as according to his plan…

The noodle silently transformed into the real Naruto. The real Naruto made another clone. The clone and real Naruto made a rasengan, stepped back a few feet, and sped towards the dango man with a running start.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, thanks to Kevin McRod for proofreading this. And, ArtIsAnExplosion37, getting a beta is not a feature on the preferences on your account. It is completely random. Like picking a random person to play on bike race. It normally starts off my PM-ing them. You never know that people are going to be kind enough to proofread your or my work. And be kind enough to put up with our crappy American writing.


End file.
